ミカグラ学園組曲 IV -Izayoi Seeing-
'Mikagura School Suite IV -Izayoi Seeing- ' (ミカグラ学園組曲４　十六夜シーイング) is the fourth novel of the Mikagura School Suite series. The main focus is about the aftermath of the Rookie Battle Tournament, the Treasure Hunt Event, Asuhi's defeat, and Eruna's new friendship with Otone, as well as the proposal of the club she wants to make. Summary Chapter 1: blue : Everyone was shocked about the final battle result. While the cheering was echoing on battle arena, it quickly turned into silence once Otone stated her statement during the hero interview in a provocative way and flew off from the arena. Asuhi is quite frustrated over his defeat but he managed to take it well and even praised Otone. After the Rookie Battle Tournament ended, the Newspaper Club quickly turned it into an article and Asuhi was written badly on it. Eruna was upset about it but Asuhi said that it can't be helped, as he felt that he had betrayed everyone's expectations to be a winner. : Some time later, while Eruna was wandering alone, she accidentally met Otone, who was crying and mumbling alone, which made Eruna approach her and talk to her. After bumping and talking to each other several times and being acquaintances, Eruna asked why Otone didn't join any club, who responded that there wasn't any club worth her time. This made Eruna try to invite her to become a founding member for her club, but Otone was hesitant and rejected it, saying that there are other important things she needed to do. Chapter 2: Club for Spoiling Eruna-chan : After her club proposal was rejected, Eruna needed to rearrange her own club concept and decided to go to the drama club to consult about it, and the Houkago Six were willing to help her with some suggestions for her club. Aside from consulting the Houkago Six, she also decided to go to the light music club to take some references. : When Eruna thought that she'd better go back to the Houkago Six's place, she happened to see Yuto and greeted him. Yuto was surprised to see Eruna and acted a bit nervous, making Eruna wonder if there's anything wrong. After awhile, he started to ask Eruna about what he should do to make Asuhi go back to his normal self since he heard that Asuhi was not in a good condition after his defeat and he got genuinely worried over it. Eruna suggested to make a party for Asuhi and start calling others such as Shigure, Himi, Katai, and of course, Asuhi, much to Yuto's dismay. Yuto was not impressed when Eruna decided to hold the party on his room without his agreement first but after seeing Asuhi so grateful towards him over this, he couldn't bring himself to complain. Yuto also said some words to Asuhi to comfort him and Asuhi got deeply impressed and finally went back to his usual self. Chapter 3: Unconfirmed Treasure : A new event in Mikagura Academy called "Treasure Hunt" was held and all freshmen were required to join. After spotting Otone in several places, Eruna finally asked her to become her partner for the event. Otone was reluctant at first and asked why it had to be her even though Eruna was always surrounded by her friends, and she also said that she won't be a good partner since all she does is make trouble. But Eruna kept asking and finally she accepted it. In the middle of searching for treasure, they encountered the Hasumi twins who were apparently irritated with Eruna's relation with Shigure. They also mocked Otone, which enraged Eruna. Seeing Eruna defend her, Otone was so thankful and asked Eruna to spend one whole day with her, which Eruna happily accepted and assumed as a date between them. Chapter 4: Girls Musical Theory : Eruna went on a date with Otone. But actually the date just consisted of wandering around the academy, taking references for the concept of clubs that she wanted to make as well as searching for a good club for Otone to join. First, they went to the flower arranging club, then the light music club and finally the brass club. In the brass club, Azumi let them play some instruments and Eruna could see that Otone has an interest in music. She then asked Otone once more to join her club and think together about what kind of club they should make. This time, Otone was assured by Eruna's words and she happily accepted Eruna's invitation. Chapter 5: Seeing a Sixteen-Day-Old Moon : Eruna was searching for Asuhi during campfire night. Knowing that he is always at the rooftop of the school building, she decided to go there and she found him, gazing at the stars as he usually did. Asuhi said that tonight's 'seeing' is really great so he couldn't help but go there. They gazed at the stars for awhile and Eruna finally asked what kind of treasure he found since he and Katai won the Treasure Hunt Event. The treasure was a star-shaped stone and Asuhi seemed really happy to have found it. Then he started to talk about his past to Eruna, and why he really admires stars until today. After he was done with his story, Yuto, Katai, and the other astronomy club members called him and made him join the campfire. :After the party was over, Otone decided to move in with Eruna and both started sleeping together in their sleeping bags. Involved Characters *Eruna Ichinomiya *Bimii *Otone Fujishiro *Asuhi Imizu *Shigure Ninomiya *Rumina Rikyuu (briefly) *Sadamatsu Minatogawa *Nyamirin *Usamaru *Tonkyun *Kumano-san *Yuto Akama *Meika Katai *Himi Yasaka *Haruka Toishi (briefly) *Kyoma Kuzuryuu (briefly) *Makoto Hasumi *Kotarou Hasumi *Azumi Sagara Illustrations See also *Novels Category:Novels